Reflection
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It's a different world, because everything is opposite in a mirror, and people do count. And if you don't leave the mirror before time runs out, you're as good as dead. JadenAlexis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

The zephyr blew Alexis's hair through her open window, showing the moonlit night. She was sitting down in front of her mirror with an elegant border. The frame was a sea blue type color, and the mirror always seemed to shine in this one spot, near the top, whether it was day or night.

Alexis wasn't wearing her normal outfit, no, she was actually in black jeans, a turquoise shirt with a zipper, and the zipper was zipped halfway to show a black shirt underneath it. A knock was heard at her balcony window, and she went to open to find Jaden without his red blazer, showing his jeans and black t-shirt.

"Hey Lex!" Alexis's eyes were wide open as Jaden came into her room.

"Jaden! Have you lost your mind? You can't come in here!" She exclaimed, locking her door so no one would come in unexpected.

"Yea I know. But I want to duel you!" he said, jumping onto the bed and lying down on it, while folding his legs.

"That's nice, but if you get expelled, you'll never duel again! Now, besides wanting to duel me, why did you come here?"

"Well… You see…" Jaden had so much hope in his eyes, "I just felt like it!" and then he dropped the bomb and tore Alexis's heart.

Not that she liked Jaden, or anything.

Alexis smacked her forehead and sighed. Was she really hoping Jaden would say something so sincere, her confused heart would find the answer?

"Jaden… you can be such an idiot at times…" she mumbled.

"What was that Lex?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. She looked around the room; expect something amazing to occur so the situation would become less awkward.

As if on cue, her mirror shone brighter than ever before.

"Alexis! What's happening?" Jaden shouting, wishing his eyes could take the brightness that surrounded the room.

"I don't know!" Just then, the mirror stopped shining, and everything returned to normal.

Jaden just blinked. "O-Kay then!"

'That was weird. Is there something wrong with my mirror?' she thought. 'It can't be. It was given as a gift from my family…'

"Hellooo? Alexis? Are you there?" Jaden was asking.

Alexis stopped thinking, and saw Jaden in front of her.

"Ah!" she jumped back from the shock.

"Ha ha." Jaden said.

"Oh yea, make fun of my predicament. You shouldn't have done that you know!" Alexis said angrily. She crossed her arms and turned to her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Jaden said, imitating Alexis.

"Of course not."

"Oh sure! I believe you! That's why you jumped back in fright!" Jaden mimicked her previous act.

Alexis blushed. "I was surprised, that's all."

"Yea, sure, and when I told Syrus about my eyes taking breaks, I was serious." Jaden replied, not sure of what he was saying.

"So you _were_ lying." She smirked, and walked over to inspect her mirror for its previous actions.

"Uh… yea about that…" he said blushing, as he followed her to the mirror. Alexis touched the mirror where it glistened the most.

"Alexis? What are you doing?"

"This mirror… there's something strange about it." Alexis confessed. This had been bothering her too much.

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"It always shines in this one place, whether there's light in the room or if it's pitch black."

It dawned upon Jaden. "This is where you think that bright light came from, isn't it?" Alexis nodded.

"Yea."

Outside, the moon reached in a straight angle, direct with the mirror held in Alexis's bedroom. The light shone once more, and Jaden and Alexis were blinded by its luminosity.

Alexis felt her hand, which was on the mirror's special spot, fall in. She screamed, and immediately, Jaden grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her out. But she fell in, and so did Jaden.

They landed in a thump on the floor, Alexis on top of Jaden, with Jaden unconscious from the hit on his head. Their hands were intertwined with one another, and Jaden's arms were around Alexis's back. Alexis's eyes fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings.

Everything was the same, but… different. Like everything in her room was switched. Her dresser was on the left, instead of the right. She looked back, and the mirror was now wavy like. The glass was a portal, to a diverse world.

"What in the world?" she asked to herself. At the moment, Jaden woke up, and immediately blushed at the… position he and Alexis were in. Of course, she was busy looking back, so he decided to try and…

"BOO!" he shouted.

"Ah!" Alexis said. "Jaden!" she whined. Seriously, it got annoying.

"Where the heck are we?" he asked. He helped Alexis get off, who was blushing furiously, but turned her back on him so he couldn't see.

"I don't know. It's like we're in…" she touched the mirror, but quickly brought it back, for it had shocked her. "My mirror?"

She looked at Jaden with fearful eyes, and Jaden realized that now, she was truly afraid.

**Go ahead, say I'm evil, but if you do, I won't update soon. I'm going to like this story, just like my other supernatural one. **

**Please review. **


	2. The Shakir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

"We'll be okay Lex, don't worry." Jaden reassured her. Alexis was still in shock from the fact that she was stuck inside her mirror along with Jaden.

"Lex?" She just stood up and walked away from the portal, shaking with every step. Jaden rushed after her, for she would definitely get into trouble if she walked alone; Jaden had enough common sense to realize that.

"Come on, we need to try and get out of her." He directed to her, as she turned around and took a deep breath. She walked towards the portal, this time with Jaden walking next to her. She gently touched the shimmering glass, but quickly took it back, for she was shocked with some type of electric attack. Jaden saw this, and tried to touch it himself, but it was of no use. He received the same shock Alexis had, but only the attack was stronger, for he was not Alexis.

"Ouch!" He said, as he shook his hand to make the burn go away.

"Jaden…" Jaden looked up and saw Alexis talking for some time now, her voice only a slight whisper.

"Yea?"

"Let's go. I have this feeling… it's not safe here, not now." Alexis warned him, fear coming back into her eyes once more.

Jaden heard the glass moving… it sounded like water. "What the hell?" He touched it, and some sparkling gel-like black force reached out to grab Alexis.

"Run!"

Jaden grabbed Alexis's wrist because she seemed rooted to the spot. He turned at a corner, taking Alexis with him, and narrowly missing the mystical force. They backed up into a wall far away from the turn. Jaden was panting, as well as Alexis, who was sitting.

"Oh God, what was that?" Jaden asked, sitting next to Alexis. He looked to see her eyes in a far away place. They seemed distant and clouded. Alexis just fell onto Jaden's shoulder, and she quickly wrapped his arms around her back. She was crying, and he was trying to soothe her by rubbing his hand along her back.

"Alexis… what's wrong?"

Alexis stopped crying to look up to Jaden's eyes. She felt she could trust him, and he was the one who her mother told her about. The one she could love, trust, and befriend.

She sat up, but let Jaden put his arm around her. She leaned onto her shoulder, and closed her eyes. She sighed and prepared for what she was about to say.

"When I was a young girl, my family had given me the mirror as a gift. I didn't know what, but I always thought there was something special about it. It always glimmered in that one spot, and it always shined a little brighter when the moon reached a certain angle, like it did tonight."

"Was it always this bright?"

"No… my mother had told me that once the destined one came in a room with the mirror and myself in it, at the time the moon was at its strong point, something magical would happen. I was to enter the mirror with the destined one, and we were to find some evil which lay beneath my mirror." She said, mimicking the exact words of her mother.

"Wow. Does this mean… I'm the destined one?" He asked, unbelieving.

She looked up to him and said, "Yes."

"Cool!" Alexis just shook her head; Jaden could be so… innocent at times. "But seriously, what was that black thing? And what evil?"

"The black 'thing' is the minion of the evil one basically. It wants me to get out of the mirror."

"Wait, isn't that what you want?"

"Not now! I can't leave until the same time tomorrow. If I leave, I'll be stuck in the mirror for the rest of all eternity, including you."

"Yikes."

"The evil is… I don't know what it is. I just know it has to be stopped."

"Okay then… how do we defeat it?"

Alexis smiled. "In a duel."

"SWEET!" Jaden yelled, practically shaking the mirror.

Alexis went wide-eyed. She got up and grabbed Jaden before he could say anything. She ran, taking Jaden with her, and went into a room, which looked a lot like Bastion's.

"Lex, what's-"

"Ssh." She said, shushing him. She stood behind the door, and Jaden could hear footsteps walking past them, and a faint 'They Got Away!' by someone yelling. Alexis waited until they left, and then calmed down.

"Jaden, you can't yell in here. The mirror is very sensitive on the inside, and if it breaks, we can't get out. We also don't want them to find us. It's better if we're unnoticed by everyone until we reach the evil. The Shakir can chase me for as long as he wants."

"Um… the Shakir?"

"That black mystical force."

"Oh, well then, why didn't it chased us to the end of the hallway?"

"Because it was outside the mirror. The moon is what will kill me and banish me to the mirror unless I stay away from it. I cannot leave until the exact time we came in. The Shakir is not affected by the moon."

"How do we know what time we're supposed to leave?"

"Your Winged Kuriboh will tell us."

Jaden was surprised to see and hear his little friend on his shoulders. "You can see him?" he asked Alexis.

She nodded. "Anything is possible here. Trust me on that one."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you later." Alexis smiled. "All right, let's go."

**Please review. **


	3. Prince and Princess Ordeal?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. 

**Oh yea, and I'll be making up cards.**

The two snuck into the darkness, hoping not to be seen. As Jaden was about to turn in a corner inside the glass mirror, Alexis heard a sound.

"Wait!" She whispered. But it was too late. Jaden had turned, and came face to face with another evil being.

"I see the Princess and her darling Prince have arrived." It said in a deep voice. It had gray skin, long fingers, and blood colored lips. Jaden soon realized that it _was_ blood. He was wearing knight armor, and his helmet covered his face, but not his green piercing eyes.

"Why do you not just give up Prince?" the monster said his dark voice echoing throughout the other world inside the mirror.

"No way!" Jaden shouted. He brought Alexis closer to him, and whispered, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"That's Chromos, the Dark Wielder. He's a low level monster. (she whispered this part.) He's probably looking for us, in order to bring us back to the evil which lies in this mirror."

"Yes foolish Princess, you are correct. But you do not have the slightest clue of the name of the Evil?"

"No! And I don't want to know!" Suddenly, his arm stretched out, and he took Alexis to his side, but not before knocking her against the wall, rendering her unconscious.

"Hey! Give her back!" Jaden said, running towards her, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Beat me in a duel, young Prince, and I shall give her back! When you lose, I can take you Master Falcon!"

"Um… who's Falcon?"

"The Evil the Princess was talking about. But I shall make sure you do not win!"

"Fine! If I win, you give Alexis back and die!"

"Deal!"

Jaden got his duel disk **(I don't remember what they're called) **ready, and started the duel.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first! First I play Dark Weakness! It's a spell card, dealing you 500 points of damage! Then another of its effects includes randomly choosing a card to send to the graveyard!"

"Uh! Fine." Jaden looked at his hand, which consisted of E. Hero Burstinatrix, E. Hero Avian, E Hero Bubbleman, E Hero Wildheart, and two other cards. He shuffled his hand, picked a card, and found it to be Burstinatrix. He sent her to the graveyard.

"Next, I play Dark Demon, in attack mode! (1500/1000) Its special ability allows me to attack you directly! Then, I play a facedown and end my turn."

(Chromos: 4000/Jaden: 2000)

'Great, I better get my game on, now!' he thought. "All right! I play E. Hero Bubbleman, in attack mode! (800/1200) And when he's the only one out, I can draw two more cards! And I'll play one of them! Bubble blaster! It gives Bubbleman an extra 800 attack points! Then I play the spell card Silent Doom! It brings back a monster from the graveyard! And I bring back Burstinatrix! Then, I used Polymerization to fuse her with E. Hero Avian to create E. Hero Flamed Wingman! Now, Flamed Wingman, attack his Demon with Sky Dive Scorcher! Then his special ability makes you take damage equal to the monster I just destroyed! And I also have Bubbleman who can attack you directly!"

(Chromos: 300/Jaden: 2000)

"You're good, but not good enough! I play Ominous Demon! (1700/1200) His special ability allows me to take away 200 points from you and add it to myself! Then, I attack your Bubbleman! Frightening Lighting!"

(Chromos: 500/Jaden: 1700)

"Next, I play the spell card, Oracle! This allows me to special summon and monster from my deck, and I bring out Thrashing Devil! (1600/1500) I use Polymerization to fuse him with Ominous Demon to create Valiant Devil! (2200/1400) Now attack his Flamed Wingman!"

"Not so fast, I play my facedown, Hero Barrier! As long as I have an E. Hero out on the field, your attack is negated!"

"Spell and Trap cards won't work while Valiant Demon is out! My attack goes on!"

(Chromos: 500/ Jaden: 1600)

"Fine! This ends now!" Jaden drew a card. "I play E. Hero Necroshade, but he won't stay for long! I discard him, cuz his special ability allows me to normal summon E. Hero Bladedge! Then I play Fusion Recovery in order to bring back a Polymerization and Avian back to my hand! Next I fuse together Bladedge and Wild Heart to create E. Hero Wildedge! (2600/2300) His special ability destroys all your monsters! Then I attack you directly! You've lost!"

(Chromos: 0/ Jaden: 1600)

Chromos fell to the ground. His body slowly started disappearing as well as the battle arena.

Jaden ran over to Alexis, her eyes were slowly fluttering open, and she groaned.

"Why does my head feel like splitting in two?" she asked weakly.

"Get some rest Lex, you need it." Jaden said.

"But, how are we supposed to reach the Evil?"

"You mean Falcon? I'll carry you."

"Jaden, it's okay, you don't need to."

"I want to." He smiled and carried her bridal style. She quickly dosed off.

'My questions about this whole Prince and Princess ordeal can wait till later.' He thought as he walked forward into the welcoming darkness which lay before him…

**Please review.**


	4. The Guide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

'I wish I had a flashlight.' Jaden thought as he walked down the dark corridor.

He kept walking until he reached an end. He held Alexis with one arm, and tried opening the door with the other. With a loud creak, the door opened, letting mist seep through into the corridor, making it spookier than usual.

Jaden walked into the next room, and a bright light awaited him. He shielded his eyes, and walked blindly. The red in his eyelids disappeared, and he opened them, only to find a cave with five different passages.

"Okay. Way to go Jaden. You're probably lost. And the only person who can possibly guide you is unconscious! Yep, way to go." He said sarcastically to himself. He looked at each path, and thought, 'Which path do I take? The first one? Or maybe the second one?' He took a deep breath in, then said "Eenie Meenie Minee Moe", and picked the fourth path.

The darkness wasn't helping Jaden see in the foggy mist. 'Damn, I wish Alexis would wake up, she would know what to do, and maybe even where the heck I'm going!' he thought. A slight movement was made in his arms, and he squinted to see Alexis waking up groggily.

"Oh God, what happened?" She said, while her headache was killing her.

"You fell asleep after that duel."

"What duel?"

"You know, the one with that ugly guy."

By now Alexis was up and standing. She put her hands on her hips, and said, "Very descriptive."

Jaden only shrugged, and then went to ask her the question that was bugging him for a while. "Hey Lex?" She was walking ahead, and stopped to inspect a wall.

"Hm?" she asked, half listening.

"Where the heck are we?" Jaden asked, walking up to her, and trying to catch a glance at what she was looking at. But she blocked his view.

She answered with her own question. "Did you pass a cave like room with five paths yet?"

"Um… yea? So?"

"What path did you take?" Alexis asked, worried at his answer.

"Um… I think the fourth one. Why?"

Relief spread through Alexis' body and face. "Thank God."

"Why?" Jaden asked, demanding to know the answer.

"The first three paths lead to evil dueling spirits who are actually able to duel us."

"Well, don't worry about that. I could've beaten them hands down."

Alexis rolled her eyes at Jaden's confidence, and then stated, "Well, they cheat by taking your soul whether or not you win."

Jaden's eyes widened, "Well then, I'm glad I chose the fourth one."

"How'd you know?" Alexis asked, curiosity in her eyes.

Jaden shrugged. "Eenie Meenie Minee Moe." Alexis only rolled her eyes and shook her head, and they walked down the path.

"So… Alexis. What was with that guy calling you a Princess and me a Prince?"

Alexis's eyes widened, but thankfully, Jaden was in back of her, so he couldn't see her.

"N-nothing. H-he just s-said to annoy me." She said stuttering, while praying Jaden would fall for it.

"Okay then…" Jaden stated, just along with it. Alexis would tell him when she was ready.

Alexis stopped walking, and tapped the ceiling. **(It wasn't very high.)** A ladder fell down, and she started climbing it, Jaden following her. While climbing, Jaden asked another question. "Hey Alexis, how do you know where to go?"

Alexis stopped climbing and looked behind her. She only shrugged. "It's like a feeling. As if someone's guiding me."

Unknown to them, an invisible purple ball was in front of Alexis, leading her as she climbed.

Of course, it was unknown to the both of them.

**Please review.**


	5. Riddle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

The dark room was filled with cobwebs and far more dust than Alexis has ever seen in her eyes. She coughed and put a hand over her mouth to prevent the musty smell from entering her nostrils. She motioned for Jaden to do the same.

Every footstep taken had left a mark in the dust. The room was filled with antiques, such as vases and genie bottles. The room was the size of Alexis's dorm room. Jaden looked around in awe. Except for the fact that it was as dirty as hell, the rest of the objects in the room were fascinating.

The only object not covered in dirt was a mirror. It was a three-way mirror, and the borders were gold trimmed with ruby. The mirror's glass was shining, as if it was cleaned only this morning. Alexis refused to look at it. Something about it wasn't right. She felt it.

"Hey Lex?" came the muffled voice of Jaden. Alexis turned to look at him. He was looking around the room for something. "How the heck do we get outta here?"

Alexis put her head down and thought about it. He was right; she was only following her instinct. Something told her to come to this room, so she did. She didn't know how to leave. The only pathway out was…

The mirror.

Something told Alexis that it wasn't a good idea to go in the mirror. She didn't know who, or _what_, but she knew not to.

Too late.

"Hey, what's this?" Jaden finally found the mirror, and his free hand was going towards it. As soon as it touched the mirror, his hand went it. The reflection on the other side was doing the same thing, and now it looked as if both hands were coming towards one another. The touch gave a ripple effect, sending waves that emitted from the hand. **(1)**

By now, Jaden's whole arm was in. His eyes were glossy, as if someone was asking him to get in.

"Jaden!" Alexis pulled on his free arm, hoping to get him out. She didn't care about the smell anymore; she only wanted to get out of here alive, with Jaden.

Alexis tugged on his arm as hard as she could, only to fall forward _with_ Jaden into the mirror.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

A pair of light brown eyes opened to meet chocolate ones. Alexis groaned and touched her head.

"What happened?" asked the weak voice of Jaden.

Alexis tried to recall her memory. Mirror… dark room… dust… falling in…

Alexis's eyes shot open. "Oh no!" She turned and found them inside the mirror. She pounded the glass, only to be stopped by Jaden.

"Calm down Lex. Don't need ya going ballistic on me." Alexis calm down, but blushed a little when she found herself in the arms of Jaden. She wiggled out of his grasp, and turned the other way.

It was a glass maze, with wall up to at least ten feet. The glass walls were not see-through (much to the disappointment of Alexis) and on the ground there were black strokes.

"Hm, I wonder what that says." Alexis looked up to see Jaden looking above. She did so also, and found hieroglyphics.

"Don't know." she said. She sighed. Why couldn't this be any easier?

"Let's go." Alexis said. She didn't have the time, but she need to be sure that they had enough time left.

As the two walked through the maze, from time to time they bumped into a dead end, they stuck close to each other, barely having their hands touch. Alexis didn't notice, and Jaden definitely didn't, so no one said anything.

"Uh! I just wanna bash my head through this wall!" Jaden complained. Alexis put her hands on her hips.

"The last thing we need is a bloody head. Come on."

They continued, until the found a gold gate, fifteen feet tall, and the edges were trimmed with silver diamonds and red rubies. In the middle, there was some vert small writing.

"Is this the end?" Jaden asked.

Alexis scrunched up her eyebrows. "No… I'm not sure…"

The blonde Obelisk came closer to the gate. She squinted to read the tiny font.

Two hearts… separate but equal One is pure… the other a bit dull 

_Together, they mix_

_Others… they have no picks_

_What am I? _**(2)**

"Okay… that was weird." Jaden stated. Alexis nodded her head, agreeing.

"It's a riddle, a bizarre one, but a riddle nonetheless. I guess we have to solve it." She said.

"That's good to know, do you get it?" asked the clueless Slifer.

"I need to think about it."

And so she did.

'_Two hearts… I guess that means two people.'_

"Jaden, I think you need two people to pass the gate, and only two people."

"Good, we're two people, unless I have problems counting, but what's the problem?" He asked.

Alexis didn't answer though, for she was thinking thoroughly. She bit her lip unconsciously, and realized that they were the two that fit into the puzzle.

'_We're two people… I'm supposing Jaden is the "dull" one, no offense to him, because he doesn't ever realize what's in front of him sometimes. But what doesn't he normally get? …_

_I know! Anything to do with…'_

Alexis gulped at her next thought.

'_Love…'_

'_Others, they have no picks… meaning people wouldn't approve of the relationship…'_

Alexis's eyes widened.

"Lex?" Jaden asked, worried.

'_They're talking about us…'_

"Love." Alexis said. Jaden looked at her as if she lost it. But looking back towards the gate, he realized what she was doing. "Love" was probably the answer, for the Gate was opening slowly.

And behind it, stood a bulky man with snake tattoos on his arms. His hair was orange, and his eyes were yellow. His skin was normal color, but it looked scaly… like a snake.

"What do you want?" Jaden yelled to the snake man.

"My name is Colorus. I want a duel."

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

**This was three pages on Microsoft Word.**

**(1)- Think Inuyasha's credit scene. There's a part where Kagome puts her hand in a mirror, look and you'll see what I mean. **

**(2)- If it doesn't make sense, that means I'm doing it right. It's not supposed to make sense. **

**Please review.**


	6. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

**

"If you want a duel, you got it!" Jaden yelled to Colorus. He smirked. This one was interesting.

"Jaden, don't!" Jaden turned around; Alexis was holding his arm back, as if to prevent him from going to duel. Jaden was bewildered.

"But why Alexis?" He inquired. He never refused a duel; why start now?

"This is the Gallery Of Torture! When passing by it, you are forced to give up your greatest desires!" Alexis pleased. If he accepted the duel… all they worked for would be lost.

Jaden turned. Colorus was still waiting for his answer. He turned around again. Alexis was looking at him with so much pain living in her eyes. He turned once more to face Colorus. He knew his answer.

* * *

The Gallery Of Torture:

It was a whirlwind of emotions. Somehow it leads you to want your utmost desires at the moment you enter. Once you've accepted, there would be no more hope left for the unfortunate person. His or her mind will be sucked into a black hole, leaving the person insane. But that wasn't the end. Soon, a green, oozy monster shall slowly and painfully eat your body, leaving the remains to decompose. Even without your mind, you shall feel torture. Then there will be nothing left.

His instinct told him to listen to the truth, which came from the mouth of his female friend, Alexis Rhodes.

"Alexis, what happens if I accept?" Jaden asked warily.

"No one knows." Each word echoed in Jaden's mind. "All I know is that you're not supposed to give into the desires.

"Do not listen to her! She lies!" Colorus said, in an attempt of make sure Jaden accepted the duel. "She only does not want you to duel! She wants you to rid yourself of your dream!"

Jaden went wide-eyed.

"NO!" Jaden shouted back. "Alexis would never do that! She knows what dueling means to me, and she would never try to stop me! The only time she probably would my life might be I danger! She cares, and I trust her so much, that I refuse your duel!"

The green oozy monster came up and helped with the dissolving of Colorus, who in turn let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Let's get out of here Alexis." Jaden stated, his sentence dripping with venom. Alexis only followed, too much in shock to say anything.

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Harsh Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**

* * *

**

"Jaden…" Alexis started, as she did know how to continue. Jaden's words from before affected her in such a way; it took a while for the shock to leave. Alexis brushed back a hair falling into her face. She stared at the back of Jaden's head. Even though her view was obscured, she could see that his face was impassive. She shut her eyes to block the image. _'Perfect… the curse is starting to take place…' _She thought.

Alexis gulped as she recalled the myth her mother told her so long ago, when she was young and innocent.

The chosen one shall undergo a change in his life if he manages to find an escape in this world, bring the Princess along with him. Whether it be in his personality, or happiness, he shall undergo a change for the process of leaving to take place.

"Jaden… did you mean the words you said before?" Alexis asked meekly. She was, for some reason, afraid of Jaden's reaction. _'Why? I was never afraid before…'_ The emotionless face of Jaden looked back. Alexis flinched as she saw his once happy face disappearing slowly.

"Of course Lex. Why would you think I didn't mean them?" He said, with a smile. Alexis inwardly gave out a sigh of relief. Some part of Jaden was still there. His smile disappeared soon after though, leaving a frown on Alexis's face.

'What am I going to do. Although some part of me is elated that it was Jaden who was my chosen "prince", I just can't see him leaving his personality.

'Damn curse; something about him has to change, and the stupid curse picked his personality! I can see it…'

"Alexis, are you okay?" Alexis looked up to find Jaden looking at her with that same damn cold face, but his eyes, which were filled with confusion, worry, and concern, gave Alexis some hope. But it disappeared as soon as it came. Alexis nodded, her pace unknowingly slowing down, but she only noticed after Jaden gave her his hand, which she gladly accepted.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, and Jaden strained to hear it. "For everything." She whispered to herself, but it went unnoticed by Jaden, as he gripped her hand harder.

"Ow, Jaden! Let go!" Jaden only gripped harder. Alexis pulled her arm back in an attempt to free her arm, and to stop the brown eyed boy from practically ripping her arm off. "Jaden, please…"Jaden turned around, leaving Alexis to gasp. His eyes were a coal color, showing no signs of pupils." Jaden…" she whispered, but it was unheard by Jaden.

He gripped her arms, bringing her closer as she was only centimeters from his face. "She struggled to leave his tough grasp. He said nothing as he bought his face closer, kissing the Blonde straight on the lips, and she stiffened. The mere fact the Jaden was kissing _anyone_ for that matter shocked her, but the fact that he was kissing _her_ stupefied her.

Of course, she knew this wasn't Jaden. Someone… more like something was controlling him, and she did not know how to stop it.

'Jaden' ruffled the hair lying on the base of Alexis' neck, all the while holding her in a strong grip with only one arm, while both her arms were stuck. _'Dammit'_ Alexis thought angrily. As much as she was enjoying this, (and trust her, she was), she had to stop this kiss. This lust was only the cause of a demon, not Jaden himself, no matter how that could disappoint Alexis.

"Mm, Jaden, stop!" she tried saying. But this lustful Jaden refused to let go of the prey he caught. Alexis inwardly groaned. This wasn't working. 'Jaden' pushed her against a wall, and leaned forward on his two arms, trapping Alexis before she had the chance of escape. Instead of recapturing her lips, he moved down to her neck, where he kissed it, again and again, as Alexis bit her lip in order to suppress a moan from breaking loose. His hands slid down her body, tracing her curves while he kissed her harshly once more.

"Jaden" she said in a hoarse voice. 'Jaden' looked down to her face, smirking, only to find tears cascading down her cheeks. As if in shock to find her crying, the black in his eyes seemed to disappear slowly as the real Jaden's chocolate eyes returned. He grabbed his throbbing head.

"Damn… my heard… Lex?" he said, when noticing her right then. "Why are you crying?" he asked out of concern. His state turned bewildered when Alexis abruptly hugged him, clutching him with dear life, as if he were to disappear.

He didn't know the half of it.

* * *

**Please review. It would give me encouragement, because I want to know if I'm writing this for no reason or not. Give me a reason to continue. **


	8. Their Time Was Up

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies. **

**People, this is the last chapter. It wasn't going the way I wanted it too. But fear not, there WILL be a sequel (I'll kill myself if I let it end the way it will). **

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Alexis gulped. She had that feeling in her stomach; her conscience nagging her, intent on telling her that something tragic was to happen. She had the same feeling before Colorus came into view, or before Jaden… Before the demon inside Jaden kissed her roughly. Alexis bit her lip softly, her heart torn every time she closed her eyes, for she witnessed the previous scene over and over in her head.

The agony that came with it was too painful. She must've committed some evil sin, to gain a excruciating punishment like this one.

A lone tear slid down her weathered cheeks, the taste of salt now residing in her mouth. She barely let out a sniffle, one that was not heard by the cause of her troubles, the male standing before her. She stared at him with hazel eyes, trying to bore through his mind, wishing to find out what **_demon_** was causing him to act so… indifferent.

Realizing that she was becoming the slower of the two of them, she wiped any evidence of teardrops as she sprinted towards Jaden Yuki.

Silently staring at from the corner of his eye, she tried ignoring the gray walls that surrounded them like mice, bent on crushing them limb from limb, soul from body.

"Alexis?" She snapped out of her reverie, only to find Jaden staring at her intently, his face in line, yet his chocolate eyes screaming concern proved to her that Jaden was still there…

Only to be taken away from him later on.

"Alexis?" He repeated. He found it a bit odd that she was staring at him, with that glazed look in her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked quietly, not trying to let her stay quiet like she was a few moments ago.

Although, he found himself confused, mainly because he _liked_ the silence that was emitted from the two of them, when normally, he would be the one breaking the silence with a stupid saying, just to get someone to _laugh_.

Finding a new gate, the two Duel Academy students stared up at the golden door, the only source of light that broke the darkness behind them.

"Open." Jaden looked at her in surprise. That was the first word she said in the last hour that they were forced to walk through the confusing labyrinth.

He was worried for her greatly.

The golden door with its bronze hinges and unseen doorknob opened silently, leaving a creaking sound for it hasn't been open in centuries.

"Come on Jaden." Alexis's voice was merely a whisper, fading through the darkness that roamed around them.

"Alexis… what's wrong?" he asked, their voices were hush whispers, unheard to anyone but themselves.

She turned to face him, their faces only inches apart. She could feel his breath dawning on her, and suddenly was thankful for the darkness for covering her blush. She looked down in embarrassment, wanting to smack herself for acting like a childish fan girl. "…Nothing. She said silently, and turned around quickly.

She didn't know if she should have found it annoying and galling or beautiful and wonderful when he grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her closer to himself, their noses barely brushing against one another. He paid no attention to this though, instead stared into her eyes as she stared into his chocolate ones.

"Alexis." He whispered. "Don't give me that crap, and tell me what the Hell is going on."

Alexis was positive Jaden never cursed, let along use two curses in the same sentence.

Crap.

"It's not important J…" Alexis stated, but was cut off by Jaden.

"Do you take me for an idiot?"

_Well…_

"Of course not Jaden." Alexis said, trying to sympathize with him, as well as keep her legs from turning into pounds of jelly.

"Alexis…" his voice gradually grew softer. "Don't lie to me."

He brought his face closer to hers, "After all our experiences Lex… I don't know why I have this feeling. I'm not sure if it's attraction… or lust, but… I know that you mean a lot to me… but more than a friend." And with that, he placed his lips over hers softly, caressing her lips with his own and she complied and leaned into him, kissing him gently as well.

But their moment of bliss was torn apart when the ground beneath them started shaking. Alexis broke apart, cursing the Gods for this torment to her, and moved Jaden from the spot that just broke free, leading to an unknown fall.

"The gateway's closing! Our time must be up!" Alexis said in worry. Jaden went wide-eyed, for he understood what would happen to Alexis if the "evil" weren't defeated.

The two of them ran towards the shining glass that seemed to appear everywhere, for the gateway was close to shutting forever.

Alexis and Jaden ran, large boulders ready to smash them to pieces came crashing down from the unforeseen ceiling above them.

It took a while, but soon, with cuts and bruises, they met up with the glass hallway, their ticket out.

Fate wasn't on their side before, and it wasn't on their side now.

"**_Where do you think you're going?_**" The two students looked behind them, only to find the dark mists of the Shakir, an evil grin somewhere hidden in there.

Coming at them with an intense speed, Jaden moved Alexis out of the way while pushing her through the gateway.

Although she was on the other side, and although she could barely make out Jaden's figure, she spoke to him, a tear falling down her face as she witnessed the Shakir attack Jaden, his blood staining her mirror. She banged on the surface, knowing that now that she was out, she could not get back in.

"Jaden!" She screamed, it was a miracle that no one heard her. But she bigger problems to worry about, like getting Jaden out of that mirror.

"Alexis!" He screamed. "I have to defeat the evil! Who knows what's going to happen to you if we don't! I love you Alexis!"

_Fighting off a monster, he knew their time was running short; only a minute until the gateway opened, and two minutes before it closed. In an effort to keep Alexis safe, he sacrificed his life for her own as he pushed Alexis into the ripples of the gateway. Alexis banged the gateway's harsh glass walls, as she cried out for the boy she fell in love with, the one who was now stuck inside the alternate world, with the gateway shut for all eternity. Their time was up._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**That's it. **

**I'm serious, that was the end. Crappy and stupid I know, but it really goes with the sequel that's eventually going to come up. **

**Just keep me on story alert until it comes out, and then you can take me off. I don't know the name for it yet, but it'll say "Sequel to Reflection", so don't worry…**

**And please don't hate me. If I don't have a twist in my stories, it's not my stories anymore.**

**And I want to finish a story or two (don't worry, I'm close to the endings of some others) before I make the sequel, and I want to plan it out a bit. **

**PLEASE review.**


End file.
